


Dinner in the Dark

by blackly



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackly/pseuds/blackly
Summary: Zeke and Gene have a date, the power goes out during a storm and they're forced to have a cliché candlelit dinner.





	

"Hey, man, is the food ready? I'm starving!" Gene groaned audibly. It had been a good forty minutes since Zeke started cooking and Gene was obviously getting impatient. "Yeah, Gene, just give a guy a sec. It'll be done before ya can say 'rubber baby buggy bumpers!'" he said with his back towards him. 

"Runner bagel bubble butts!" he retorted, thinking he'd nailed it. "Nice try, green bean." the other chuckled, shaking his head. Grabbing two plates from the cupboard and a couple forks, he began plating the food he had finished for their date. 

This country boy pumpkin really wanted to impress Gene, and since he couldn't take him out, due to it storming, fixing him a nice dinner should at least make up for that. He brought the two plates and set one in front of Gene and the other where he was sitting. "She can promise lawn," (chicken parmesan) making the "OK" hand signal, "Blonde amputee." 

As Zeke went to sit down, a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, followed by the booming of thunder, causing the power to die. Both of them flinched a tiny bit at how loud it was. "Hey, at least I finished cookin'!" Zeke laughed, making light of the situation. "Y'all got a flashlight round here? We should prolly find some candles so we can at least see each other, yknow?" 

A few minutes later, Bob, Linda, Tina and Louise were all in the kitchen. "Oh my god, boys, are you alright?!" Linda asked them worriedly, to which they both nodded. "Yeah, mom! It was awesome, you shoulda seen it, it was all like BOOM! CRASH! And it was so bright!" Gene said, jumping in his seat. "Psh, alright. I'm glad you guys are safe and sound, god forbid anything happen to you." she continued on. 

Before she got carried away, Bob cut her off, "Lin, they're okay. Let's find then some candles and get out of their hair. I'm sure they don't want us bothering them on their date." Linda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh hush, Bobby, let me smother my son a little! Eh, you're probably right. I think we have some in the bathroom or in the family room. Tina, Louise, come help look!" And with that, they took off into separate rooms once again. 

"Should we help 'em look?" Zeke asked as they left. Gene shook his head and scrunched up his nose, "I think they'll be fine. Let's dig in!" said he, picking up his knife and fork, cutting into the food in front of him, which was still surprisingly warm. "Veke, viff iv foh good!" he added with a mouthful of food. "Thanks, Genie!" Zeke laughed, "but don't you wanna wait til yer mom comes back with lighting?" Too interested in his food, Gene completely disregarded what Zeke had even said to him. 

"Genie?" 

"Haha, right! It's really good though, my dad was right about you. You have amazing taste." 

"Aw damn, Gene. That means a lot, thank you."

About 5 minutes pass and Linda and the girls are in the kitchen with exactly 6 candles. "Two for you boys, two for your father and I, and two for you girls." Linda said as she passed them out. One by one, she lit each of them with a match and finally, Gene and Zeke were alone at last.

They both enjoyed their meal, and kept talking long after the food on their plates was gone.

\-----

Zeke looked down at his watch and sighed. "Hey, Genie, it's gettin' a lil' late and I gotta head off. I had an amazing night, thank you for lettin' me do this for ya." He stood up from his chair, as did Gene. He walked around the table and hugged him tightly, walking to the door soon after.

They both walked to the door, Gene opening up the door for his date. "You have yourself a good night, alright? I'll text you when I get back to my place." Zeke said quietly, smiling as he walked out the door. "Have a good night too, Ze." he replied, closing the door behind him. 

A good ending to a great date. 

Gene started back at the kitchen to clean up before he heard a knock on the door. Walking back, he checked through the peep hole and saw it was Zeke. Confused, he opened the door and tilted his head. "Do you miss me already or did you just leave something behind?" he questioned with a boyish grin plastered across his face. 

"Yeah, I, uh, I left somethin' here." 

"What is it? I can get it for you."

"Ah nah, that's fine. I can get it."

Zeke closed his eyes and huffed in a deep breath of air, leaned into Gene and pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth. No doubt Zeke was completely red faced, not unlike Gene as well. After a few seconds, he pulled away and stood there. "Well, I think I got it now.. Goodnight Genie."

Gene's cheeks were hot and flushed. "Goodnight Zeke." He closed the door behind him and made off to the kitchen with a goofy smile.

Scratch that. A perfect ending to a perfect date.

**Author's Note:**

> request from my boyfriend, i hope y'all liked it!! i know it wasn't all that great but it's late and i'm tired so please share me lmao


End file.
